1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are batteries that can be repeatedly recharged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and large-capacity chargeable batteries are widely used as power supplies for driving motors for hybrid cars or the like.
High-output rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. The high-output rechargeable batteries may be configured as large-capacity battery modules in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other, e.g., in series and/or parallel, so as to be used for driving motors for devices requiring large power, for example, electric cars, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.